


Reforming the World After War and Bigotry

by awishturnedwell



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Multiple Major Character Death, Post-Canon, but not in an angsty way, they die helping people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awishturnedwell/pseuds/awishturnedwell
Summary: How Maka and Soul work to reform the world after the fight on the moon and how it all ends for them.





	Reforming the World After War and Bigotry

**Author's Note:**

> You guys are gonna call this sad or depressing, but I don’t feel that way about it. However, multiple character death. Fair warning.
> 
> This also takes a brief look at what they did before they died. All the good they did in the world. How they lived their lives after the manga.
> 
> Standard personal disclaimer: I have not proofread this. The real question is, will I ever?

They’d been retired for years. And married even longer. Their kids were fully grown and living lives of their own. No one was really surprised when Shinigami-sama delivered the news.

Actually, they had kind of expected to die much sooner. They hadn’t really expected to live long enough to have kids, much less meet their first three grandchildren.

But they had. And between their four kids and all their kids, they did a lot of good in the world. They reduced the number of forming pre-kishins per year by half until there were less than a hundred in each country per year. There were barely enough left for the new students to practice on.

They were given credit for the prominence of the weapon gene receding. It still resided in almost ten percent of the human population, but it usually remained dormant unless something triggered it.

They were also given credit for weapon acceptance in the regular world. If someone stole a woman’s purse, a weapon would be thanked for returning it instead of beaten up with it. Weapons only got nervous, distrusting stares in the most backwater parts of the world. Even then, no one acted on their distrust.

They helped with witch acclimation. They helped promote and volunteered for a lot of witch integration programs with non-profits. Eventually witchcraft became widely accepted. It even turned out that there were a lot more witches in the world than anyone had thought. Again, it seemed to be almost ten percent of the world’s population. Although, like the weapons, many preferred not to practice.

Finally, Maka and Soul knew they needed to leave such high profile positions. There were new meisters, weapons, witches, and celebrities to draw the public eye. But Maka and Soul weren’t done helping the world yet.

Maybe it was what they chose to do that made the family so sure of the news as soon as Shinigami walked in their front door. Or maybe they’d always been expecting it somewhere in the back of their minds.

At first it was disaster relief. They helped people who’d lost everything figure out how to survive and get back on their feet.

Then it was travelling to places to teach people about clean water and how to garden based on local climate.

Finally they seemed to find their true calling: bringing vaccines and relief medication to people dying of exotic diseases.

They were never as careful about their own health as they were of others. It was only a matter of time until they caught something.

Soul died first. He didn’t suffer much early and was mostly unconscious by the time the worst side-effects took hold.

Maka had already lost lucidity by the time he died. Within twenty-four hours of his death she was comatose. Two days later she passed.

Their family grieved, but they couldn’t be surprised. It was how they would have wanted to go.


End file.
